Data storage devices, such as disk drives and solid state drives, are employed in numerous areas such as computer systems (e.g., desktops, laptops, portables, etc.) and consumer devices (e.g., music players, cell phones, cameras, etc.). The data storage device typically comprises a microprocessor for executing programs that control the internal operations as well as host interface functions. When developing a new line of data storage devices, a number of test procedures are typically performed during manufacturing in order to diagnose and resolve programming errors. Various techniques have been employed to analyze the programs, such as a conventional debugger which monitors the programs for errors while executing. However, when a programming error is identified for a particular line of data storage devices, the same programming error may manifest in other lines of data storage devices. It is therefore desirable to enable design engineers to collaborate during the program development phase, thereby avoiding duplicative effort to diagnose and resolve programming errors that may occur across different product lines.